Heart Attack
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Aku? Hanya manusia biasa—manusia biasa yang kebetulan punya hobi curhat di blog. "Sasuke pernah terlibat jalinan asmara dengan gadis tak dikenal." Juga manusia dengan hidup jungkir balik hanya karena sebuah informasi tidak jelas


Jatuh cinta—kita jatuh terus cinta gitu kan?—sebagian orang bilang jatuh cinta itu bikin bahagia, bikin jantung berdebar-debar nggak karuan, bikin kita seperti orang sakau kehabisan morfin, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Kata orang kalau belum pernah jatuh cinta itu berarti kita bukan makhluk hidup normal, bukan manusia sejati, cuma mesin hidup yang kebetulan bisa napas doang.

 _Bahkan alien dari planet Pluto sekalipun pernah jatuh cinta_ -Yamanaka Ino, 15 tahun.

Sebenarnya aku nggak ngerti bagaimana bisa orang-orang berspekulasi seperti itu, maksudku memangnya tanda-tanda kita itu makhluk hidup harus dengan jatuh cinta? Iya tahu, kalau tanda-tanda pubertas seseorang dikenali melalui ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis, tapi—

" _Kamu ceramah gitu, memangnya nggak pernah jatuh cinta_?"—suara Yamanaka Ino terdengar dari balik genteng.

Lel, pernah sih—sampai sekarang malah.

(pesan diatas hanya sekedar intermezzo belaka)

 **Heart Attack**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, Diksi non-baku, cerita _nyerempet_ curhat (?), lebay, ooc.**

.

.

.

Log in/sign up

Email : cherryblossom*

Password : alohomora~

.

.

.

 **Buat entry baru**

.

.

.

Ada website yang mengatakan, jatuh cinta itu bukan dari mata turun ke hati tetapi dari hidung turun ke hati. Kenapa begitu? Karena rasa ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis itu terjadi karena feromon yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Jangan tanyakan aku apa itu Feromon, aku juga nggak ngerti.

Mengingat bagaimana cara aku naksir cowok kutub Utara itu, aku setuju-setuju aja sih sama pernyataan website itu.

Cowok dengan julukan kutub utara yang kumaksud adalah U.S, manusia dingin dengan patokan pajak bicara yang cukup tinggi hingga hanya dapat mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan saja dalam tiap pertemuan—itupun kalau juga penting—cowok penggemar tomat dengan cita-cita masa kecil sebagai petani tomat. Ngaku-ngaku _kuudere_ tapi gayanya kelewat _tsundere_ —ini kata kak U.I—oh, U.S juga termasuk cowok ganteng dengan tubuh kotak-kotak yang bikin ngiler.

Awal aku naksir cowok kutub utara itu saat jaman monyet masih pakai dasi, bukan jaman dimana _minions_ doyan selfie.

Waktu itu aku masih jadi murid kelas tujuh dengan gaya anak SD yang baru tamat sekolah—maksudnya, ngelirik kiri-kanan nyari WC, nyari bangku tepat di samping teman seangkatan pas SD dulu, cuma diem kalau nggak disapa—lalu cowok itu muncul dengan baju keluar jalur, dua kancing terbuka, dan mata tajam mirip elang ngincar mangsa.

Murid-murid perempuan di kelas mendadak teriak-teriak _gaje_ sambil nunjuk-nunjuk U.S—seolah cowok itu spesies langka dengan harga miliaran apabila dijual—beberapa dari mereka yang awalnya nggak kenal tiba-tiba jadi kompakan ngejar itu cowok. (sungguh sangat tidak mencerminkan perilaku anak kelas tujuh)

Dan aku masih disana, menatap U.S yang mendadak rusak karakternya dengan berlari-lari sambil teriak heboh. Sialnya, cowok itu berlari tak tentu arah hingga sampai beberapa centi dari mejaku—terus gimana? Diakibatkan rem blong, doi menabrak meja dengan nggak elit ditambah posisi muka tepat dihadapan mukaku.

Sumpah, _kokoro watashi_ mendadak lumer saat itu—wanginya tolong… ngingetin aku dengan buah strawberry yang sering aku makan kalau lagi musim.

Para manusia pengejar U.S tadi mendadak semakin histeris ngelihat posisi kami yang ambigu, beberapa bahkan berlari mencari sapu tuk memisahkan kami—serius, itu pengalaman mengerikan plus bikin trauma—aku yang saat itu sadar terlebih dahulu bergegas memutus kontak mata, meskipun kokoro ini nggak rela mesti ngilangin aroma strawberry dari penciuman _hiks_. Sementara U.S yang baru sadar lima detik setelahnya, spontan kembali ke karakter asal dan ngucapin dua kalimat sadis ke semua _fangirl_ mendadaknya itu.

"Kalian pengganggu."

Dan bisa dipastikan para _fangirl_ mendadak pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Uhmm… saat itu juga aku mendedikasikan kalau aku jatuh cinta sama doi, titik nggak pakai koma.

Ya, itu kisah awalnya sekarang mendadak beda. Bukan berarti aku nggak naksir dia lagi, bedanya sekarang aku dan dia sudah ber-metamorfosis dari remaja baru puber dengan baju putih-biru menjadi remaja beneran dengan baju putih-abu.

 _Kok cepat banget skip time nya_?

Suka-suka dong~

(ups, jangan marah, ok?)

Ngomong-ngomong kisahku sampai sini dulu, ya? Kalau sempat aku akan meng-update blog ini lagi~

(itupun apabila ada interaksi yang cukup menarik untuk kubagi bersama kalian XD)

.

.

.

 **Post entry anda**

.

.

.

Menglik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas browser, setelah yakin browser itu telah tertutup, kualihkan pada tombol shutdown yang tampak menggiurkan di pojok kiri bawah lalu menutup benda kesayanganku ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" menghadiahkan tatapan bingung pada salah seorang sahabatku yang berambut pirang.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat pirangku itu tampak membuang napas kesal—sementara tangan Hyuuga Hinata tampak menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Ini yang membuatku malas mengajakmu ke _café_ yang menyediakan wifi, Sakura."

Memangnya aku salah apa?

Suara hatiku bergejolak hendak menumpahkan kalimat itu, hanya saja… raut muka Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat gusar terlihat tidak cocok untuk mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tampang polos.

"Well, aku minta maaf."

Ino menghela napas, "Terserahlah, tapi aku sudah malas menjelaskan… Hinata bisa kau jelaskan tentang 'itu' pada _miss blogger_ kita ini?"

Itu?

Aku melirik kearah gadis Hyuuga yang tengah menggaruk tengkuk—aku yakini 100% sama sekali tidak gatal—Hinata lalu menarik napasnya untuk bicara.

"Sebenarnya tadi Ino mengatakan kalau ia baru saja jadian dengan Sai, selain itu ia juga mendapat informasi kalau Sasuke pernah terlibat jalinan asmara dengan seorang gadis tak dikenal."

What?

Maksudnya?

Kami sudah bersama-sama selama 1 jam di café ini, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menangkap pembicaraan itu?

Kenapa?!

"Melihat ekspresimu aku yakin kau shock, _forehead_." Ino menepuk kepala ku—seolah memberi penguatan sekaligus menyadarkanku dari lamunan 10 detikku. "Karena itu aku bertanya bagaimana kepadamu."

Aku menyeruput jus _strawberry_ milikku hingga habis, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Ino dan Hinata.

"Ta… tapi, kami sudah bersama sejak kelas tujuh dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar dia dekat dengan gadis manapun."

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Aku mendengar ini dari Sai, yang notabene sepupu Sasuke dan juga mungkin saja Sasuke tak pernah mempublikasikan kekasihnya selama ini?"

"Ano, Sakura," Hinata menatapku. "Sasuke dan gadis tak dikenal itu hanya sempat menjalin kasih kan? Itu artinya sekarang mereka sudah putus—lagipula bisa saja Sai salah informasi, Naruto- _kun_ saja tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa perihal kekasih Sasuke."

Ya, semoga.

Meskipun aku tahu ucapan Hinata itu hanya penyemangat—tapi tetap saja semoga… semoga Sai salah info—sepupu juga bisa salah kan?

Lagipula kakak Sasuke, Itachi, informan terpercayaku tidak pernah menyinggung informasi paling pentingpentingpenting ini.

Jadi itu sudah pasti bohong.

Fix, informasi Ino salah!

.

.

.

Kembali menyalakan laptop, mengaktifkan wifi, masuk ke akun _google_ ku, lalu memposting post baru! AKU BUTUH TEMPAT CURHAT SEKARANG JUGA!

.

.

.

Hei, aku tahu aku baru saja memposting post dua puluh menit yang lalu—tapi serius aku sangat butuh tempat curhat! (ini bukan lanjutan kisah tadi, tapi sedikit menyambung setidaknya)

Orang bilang cemburu adalah penyakit hati yang dapat memberi dampak buruk bagi tubuh dan perasaan—sekaligus dosa sepertinya—karena dengan cemburu yang berlebihan seseorang dapat melakukan hal-hal tidak baik untuk menghilangkan rasa cemburu itu.

Nah, mirisnya aku sedang mengalami itu!

Jangan tertawa!

Aku tahu 20 menit lalu postinganku terlihat _happy_.

(siapa yang tahu mood bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat?)

Mood ku sebenarnya masih baik saat baru mematikan laptop setelah memposting entry terbaru, hingga salah satu sahabatku berujar seperti ini "Jadi Bagaimana?"—mengetahui aku tidak mendengarkan perkataannya membuat cewek itu ngambek, hingga sahabatku yang lain berbaik hati mengulang perkataan gadis itu.

Dan tahu apa yang buruk?

Sahabatku bilang U.S pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Seriously, U.S!

Cowok yang baru saja kuceritakan di post terbaruku tadi!

Empat tahun mengenalnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar dia menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis—sama sekali tidak pernah!

Bahkan kak U.I tidak pernah memberitahuku sama sekali.

Catat TIDAK PERNAH!

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?

(jangan tertawa disana, aku sedang serius (cries))

.

.

.

 **Post entry anda**

.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n : Halo, saya baru di fandom ini! Awalnya cuma niat bikin jadi oneshot yang full sama curahan hati Sakura (?) tapi apa daya idenya mendadak ngilang dan terganti dengan multichapter beginian, yah, hitung-hitung latihan saya untuk terbebas dari WB XD

Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal semua :D

(ngomong-ngomong yang diatas judul itu memang beneran intermezzo belaka, sekilas balik dari entry pertama Sakura anggap aja /?)


End file.
